Dracken Children
Dracken born children tend to be more advanced than other children birthed by humans, however children of the merpeople are the most advanced compared to all species. __FORCETOC__ Basic Information Dracken born children tend to have a heavily supervised and protected childhood due to their mother. Some children will resent their mother since any slight mishap, such as a sudden or potential injury, can force the submissive to become overbearing for an unknown amount of time. A typical Dracken couple, with no other creature bloodline, can birth Drackens, magical humans, or non-magical humans. If one of the Drackens has an extra creature bloodline, then any of their children could take that blood line. A Dracken child cannot be a hybrid or a werewolf, as the werewolf gene is more like a virus than a bloodline as it eradicates any and all creature blood. All magical parents of magical children will use muggle appliances around them until the age of five, which is when their magical core settles. Failure to do this could result in the child being exposed to too much magic and their magical core becoming unstable or deformed, thus rendering the child a squib. Type of children A non-magical Dracken born child is possible. The lack of magic is not a concern, so they will be loved as equally as their magical siblings. One concern is that since they have no magic, their lifespan is smaller compared to magical humans and creatures. It is speculated that children born towards the end of a Dracken’s fertile years, estimated around 150 years, can be affected and born non-magical. Dracken children are scented out at birth, their scent only lasting for a few hours before it disappears. Their Dracken side will not show up during childhood, only coming back out at their inheritance. Other Information A Dracken family cannot adopt a children due to adoption magical practices that are actually intended to discriminate against werewolves, in which they must submit blood work. The blood work would show that they are Drackens and they would be exposed and subsequently executed. Surrogacy is not an option for Drackens. The submissive would smell another woman on the infant, a woman who was not a mate, and they would outright reject the child. Also, established high risks in Dracken pregnancy due to their delicate environment would ensure that the baby would not survive the transfer. There is no way to find out what colour scales or wings a Dracken child would have before their sixteenth birthday without complicated, delicate surgery which could then damage the growing and developing wings. No parent would choose to put their child through such a surgery without a good reason. The wings are little stumps growing from the baby Dracken's spine. As they get older the wing stumps grow with them and start slowly forming. The child feels nothing as this happens. The leathery skin between the wings starts growing in when the Dracken is between seven and nine; it is pitted where the scales will grow. As the child grows, the wings that are growing from the child's spine start strengthening, lengthening and stretching. The scales do not grow in until the Dracken is between twelve and fourteen as the dormant Dracken blood starts manifesting in preparation for the full change. At fifteen, the wings are completely formed and are strengthening day by day, ready for the inheritance transformation that will see that they mature and strengthen enough to move. It is possible to have one Dracken and one human in a set of twins, including identical twins, as the Dracken gene is incredibly selective over whom it will manifest within. The gene does not manifest in the foetus until approximately two weeks after conception, which has given the identical twins time to split from one cell into separate zygotes. The biggest example of this is the identical twins Kyra and Kyrie Maddison. Kyra was the oldest identical twin and was a dominant Dracken, Kyrie was the youngest identical twin and was a magical human. They were identical to one another until the month preceding their sixteenth birthday, when Kyra grew to 6 foot 2 and her sister grew to 5 foot 8. They are still identical to one another, barring their heights and when Kyra pulls out her Dracken attributes.